


sinners in the hands of an angry god

by breakfasttako



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018: Klaroline drabbles [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Minor Character Death, Starcrossed Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfasttako/pseuds/breakfasttako
Summary: The gods raged. A champion had thrown down his spear and fell in love. Worse, jumped with his eyes wide open. Blessed by the gods, cursed by the gods. Damn the gods.





	sinners in the hands of an angry god

**Author's Note:**

> Story reference notes: Fantasy AU, smut, the author apparently has a star fetish she didn't know about, character death, the death in this fic is a teensy bit graphic...i really don't know how to set y'all up for this one. just try and enjoy it please!
> 
> Also, in case y'all haven't noticed, I suck at editing my work. If anyone has the time and patience to do a little Beta reading for me, let me know. I'd appreciate it!

Once upon a time, the night sky was nothing but vast darkness. Not a thing adorned it before Silas forsook Qetsiyah, and banished her to the skies in punishment for her betrayal. And the canon fodder between them was sent with her.

 

**************************************************

 

Blessed by the gods, they said. A champion the great, terrible god, Silas, had sanctified with earth’s eternal magic and the heart of a wolf.  Klaus Mikaelson was not a man you wanted to meet on the battlefield. 

 

Fresh from his most recent victory, a bloody Klaus Mikaelson climbed the steps of Silas’s temple. On his knees, he gave his thanks to his god. Familiar with the presence, he bowed his head as Silas appeared before him. 

 

“I give thanks and offerings for your blessings,” Klaus spoke the same words he always did, laying the hammer of the commanding officer he had met battle at Silas’s feet. 

 

“Stand, son,” Silas said. “You did well today.”

 

“By your grace,” Klaus said in return, standing as he was instructed. 

 

“You are my most magnificent champion,” Silas told him.

 

“Thank you,” Klaus said. 

 

He noticed a radiant, young woman standing behind Silas. She was brilliant in the most literal sense, her skin shone, giving off a dazzling glow, and eliminating the shadows around her in the temple which stood. She was quite beautiful in her own right as well with untamed blonde waves flowing around her shoulders, and eyes that put the sky to shame. 

 

It was unusual for Silas to travel to the mortal realm with company, making Klaus all the more curious about the exquisite creature. She seemed just as curious, staring at him with unabashed fascination. 

 

“Caroline,” Silas spoke to her. “Klaus is my youngest and most triumphant champion. No man fights so passionately and fearlessly as him.” 

 

She nodded, “I see it. He is strong.”

 

_ Did she now? _

 

Klaus’s chest puffed with pride.

 

“Klaus,” Silas said, breaking his attention away from Caroline since the first time Klaus had noticed her. “This is Caroline. A star, gifted to me by the moon goddess Qetsiyah. She is meant to bear witness of my deeds.” 

 

“A great honor, I’m sure,” Klaus said. His god was great, and to spectate such splendor was nothing short of divine. 

 

Caroline smiled. If he had thought her attractive before, he now knew his folly. She was nothing short of glorious.

 

**************************************************

 

At the mouth of the Wolfsbane River, so named for the flower that adorned its banks, Klaus shucked off his boots and shirt. He stretched out his shoulders and arms before diving into the rough water. He swam until he came to the deepest lake known to Mystic Falls. The only path to the island caves the gods were known to haunt on occasion. The only Earthly place they were known to dwell.

 

It had been days since he first met Caroline, and she was still on his mind. She preyed upon his dreams, and tonight he had dreamed of her here, in the caves, waiting for him. And he knew she would be, just as he knew when his spear would aim true and strike his enemies down. He had never been so sure of anything as that until tonight.

 

At the cave system entrance, he climbed the boulders into the other side until he stood inside. Unlit torches hung on the walls, but he found he did not need them. He followed the light emitting from inside the cave until he came upon her.

 

“Caroline,” her name rolled off his tongue before he could think of anything more to say.

 

“Hello, Klaus,” she greeted in return.

 

She did not seem to have more to say either. They stood in silence taking one another in. Her hair was pinned up tonight in the same elaborate updo titled ladies in the city and goddesses fashioned with her long bangs framing her face, and she wore a white gown that came up over one shoulder and hugged her figure down to her ankles. Her kohl lined eyes raked over his wet, mostly bare form. He would almost say she displayed equal admiration if it were possible to think him even half as magnificent as he found her. 

 

“I apologize for calling on you to take such a difficult journey,” she said to him, meeting his eyes once more. 

 

“It was nothing,” he denied her apology.

 

Her lips twitched and her eyes gleamed with amusement, “It is called the Impossible Journey among your mortal brethren.” 

 

“It was nothing knowing the beauty waiting for me,” he amended.

 

Her cheeks pinkened and her effervescent glow shone a little brighter. “You’re a terrible flirt.”

 

“I’ll have to work on it then,” he smirked. “Such a gorgeousness deserves only the best.”

 

Still blushing, she rolled her eyes to the cave ceiling searching for composure, and pursed her lips against a smile. “Stop it.”

 

“Well then let’s talk. Distract me from your beauty, so I can stop commenting on it.” he said.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” she asked.

 

“About you,” he said.

 

“I’m serious,” she huffed.

 

“So am I. Get to know me, I dare you. Tell me about yourself, love. I dare you,” he prodded against her shyness. “What are your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life?”

 

She seemed to hesitate for a moment. She walked over to a formation of rocks, taking a seat, and gestured for him to do the same. 

 

“I hope Silas is happy with my service,” she told him diplomatically as he sat beside her. “My place is at his side, observing. I have no place for selfish wants and desires.”

 

“If that’s true what am I doing here?” he countered. “You wished me here for Silas did you?”

 

“No. I suppose not,” she said, biting her lip. “Perhaps I should go…”

 

“Please don’t,” he covered the hands clasped in her lap with one of his own.

 

“Self -indulgence is for gods and mortals,” she whispered.

 

“Well, I’m mortal, I want you to stay. Humor me,” he bargained leaning closer.

 

“I’m too smart to be seduced by you,” she said with more confidence, sitting straight once more. Oh the sin it would be for a star in the service of a god to lay with a mortal, his hand blessed and favorite champion no less.

 

“That’s why I like you,” he told her.

 

**************************************************

 

On the nights his life allowed, Klaus returned to his family dwelling with his mother and siblings. It was rare he spent a night in Mystic Falls away from them. His mother insisted on having him home. He had enough nights away from them when he was off with the army. She liked having her family all under one roof, and with her eldest two, Freya and Finn, married and out of her reach, she clung to rest of her brood.

 

“This is the eighth night I find you sneaking in past dawn,” his mother, Esther, tutted as he entered.

 

“I’m hardly sneaking in, mother. If you want this to continue being my home, you’ll accept I come and go as I please,” he told her tensely.  

 

His mother huffed but nodded, and ushered him to the table where she was serving breakfast. “Eat, or are you too grown to let your mother feed you?” she asked sarcastically.

 

“Of course not, mother. Thank you.” 

 

As always, breakfast was a loud, semi violent event with his mother and her five youngest seated at the table. 

 

“Oye,” his brother Kol complained, shaking his knife, “Henrik get your hands off my plate.”

 

“Mother,” the baby of the family whined. “Kol is threatening me.”

 

“Be nice to your little brother, Kol,” his mother said absently into her potatoes. 

 

Henrik smirked at Kol’s sulk. Rebekah rolled her eyes, and stole the food he had taken off of Kol’s plate while he gloated. Elijah looked at Klaus in silent commiseration at their younger siblings’ antics.

 

“Klaus,” his youngest brother spoke. “When can we go see the wolves?” 

 

“When you’re older,” Klaus said.

 

“You’re much too young for that!” his mother said at the same time, glaring between the two. “Do you hear me?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” the boy pouted. 

 

Klaus nodded, “Of course.”

 

**************************************************

 

“If I could walk the world freely, I would like to see a great many places,” Caroline said. “I don’t know if I could choose just one in which to reside.”

 

“Fair enough,” Klaus nodded.

 

“And you? If you could live anywhere?” She asked.

 

“I’d live wherever you were, of course. I could hardly live without you,” he said.

 

Caroline inhaled deeply, looking at him with wonder, “You truly would, wouldn’t you? You’re not just throwing pretty words at me.”

 

“Afraid not, love.”

 

Caroline leaned forward, and closed her eyes as she brushed her soft, pink lips against his. Once, twice, three times before finally pulling away. 

 

“I would live in the world with you as well. I would make a home of you,” she said in a quiet, serious voice. “The stars can’t love, Qetsiyah didn’t give us the gift of it, but this can’t be anything else… I love you. I know I do. You have taught me how.”

 

Klaus couldn’t restrain himself for a second longer. He cupped her lovely face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion and desire he had held back since meeting her. He broke away from her lips to trail gentle kissed across her cheek to her ear.

 

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you,” he repeated, and then tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. He continued to trail kisses down her neck, and nuzzled her there. She smelled like the fields of wildflowers that grew behind his home. He reached up into her hair and released it from the pins that held it up. Caroline moaned as he sucked on her pulse point. “I love you,” he muttered against her skin. Caroline pulled him back up to kiss him again. Her tongue teased his lower lip until he opened his mouth to her. She protested when he pulled away. 

 

Klaus moved to kneel before her where she was perched on the rock formation they had sat on that first night. He kept his eyes on hers as he inched his hands under her skirt, caressing up her long legs starting from her ankles. He rose an eyebrow when he got to her knees, and she nodded. He pushed the skirt of her dress up further and kissed her knee as his hands massaged her outer thighs. He trailed his kisses up her velvet inner thighs. He raised his eyes up to her once more, and again she consented, this time with a soft please.

 

He kissed farther up her leg still luxuriating in his journey as he pushed her thighs further apart. He kissed and then licked the crease between her thigh and labia. 

 

“Klaus, please,” she begged.

 

Agreeably, greedily, he obliged. He brushed his tongue flatly across her slit. Caroline keened, and he wanted to hear the sound again immediately. He flicked his tongue teasingly a few times before repeating his earlier motion. Caroline let out a pleased hum. 

 

He grabbed her hands from where they were grappling against the rock, and settled them on his head. She understood and sunk her fingers into his curls, directing him. Klaus pointed his tongue as she pulled him closer, and thrust her hips against his face. Fuck, tasting her was paradise. He was hard as granite from this alone. He couldn’t imagine if she touched him.

 

He licked her slit from hole to clit. Caroline arched her back when he latched onto her clit, and sucked gently. Her fingers tightened in his hair and pulled, and the sensation went straight to his cock. She moaned as he slid a finger then two inside of her, curling them and stroking in and out of her.

 

“Klaus!” she shrieked as she came on his tongue. He lapped at her until she was too sensitive and pushed him away.

 

He wiped his mouth on his shoulder, and kissed her once more. Lazily, memorizing the way her lips felt against his. Caroline, giggled against him, and soon he found himself smiling as well. Klaus noticed she was shining more brightly than ever. She was so damn beautiful.

 

Her hands wandered over his shoulders, down his back, pulling him closer. “I want you. More,” she whispered. Her hands coming around to glide up and down his abdomen. He shuddered when she brushed her thumbs over his nipples, his cock twitching in response. 

 

Klaus pecked her lips, and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the ground. She put her hands on his shoulders, and adjusted herself so she was straddling him. This close to her all her could think about was how perfect she was.

 

He kissed her shoulder, and followed the path of newly revealed skin as he slid her dress down. His fingers roamed down over her spine. Gods she was so fucking soft. She moaned when he sealed his lips over her nipple and gently sucked.

 

“That feels so good,” she whimpered sweetly. 

 

He grunted stupidly as she moved her hips, her wetness pressing down over his hard, clothed dick. He was aching, and couldn’t repress the moan she caused when she pressed herself against him again, despite his most valiant efforts.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, her fingers softly touching his hair. “I’m not hurting you am I?”  

“Gods, no,” he groaned. “You couldn’t.”

He kissed her again, and pushing up against her as she rocked her body against his. They slowly rolled their hips together. Klaus’s hands roved over her upper body as they moved together. He looked down to their clothed lower halves, and couldn’t stand not seeing all of her for another moment. He gathered her dress in his hands, and pulled it up over her head. So fucking gorgeous.

Gods, he had never wanted anything more.

Caroline shivered as he trailed his hands from her sternum down to her belly. He pressed his fingers against her clit, and gripped her ass with his other hand, as she rocked against him and she cried out as she ground against him came again seconds later. 

She rested her head against his shoulder as she sucked kisses onto his neck. Her fingers found their way to his pants, and she unsnapped them purposefully. She determinedly slid them over his hips as he obediently lifted his ass for her and down past his knees. He ungracefully kicked them off the rest of the way.

“Fucking hell,” he gasped when she touched his hardness with careful fingertips.

She bit her lip, and looked at him playfully, asking, “Is this okay?” as she wrapped her hand around him.

He growled at her in response, gripping her hips, fingers digging into her pert ass. She giggled at his reaction, moving her grip up and down to stroke him. Despite her confidence, she looked to him for direction. 

“You’re perfect,” he told her. “And if you don’t stop touching me, I’m going to cum in your hand.” 

Caroline slowed her motions, and then removed her hand from him entirely. She moved up on her knees to position herself over him. He helped her find the right angle as she lowered herself until the head of his cock touched her cunt, his head nudging into her ever so slightly. 

He massaged her hips as she adjusted to the sensation and started to lower herself onto him slowly. Her eyes watered as he filled her, and he kissed her cheek, tasting the salt. He traced his thumb over her nipple and she gasped and swayed against him, leaning into his touch.

Klaus wasn’t sure how much longer he could last inside of her. He gently rocked back against her, and she mimicked his motions. He somehow found reserves of willpower he didn’t know he had not to come when she let out a small growl and pushed her hips into his more adamantly.

He desperately called upon his years of self discipline as he brushed her wild, waves of glossy blonde hair back and kissed her neck. Her hand clung to his back, nails digging in as they moved together, leaving small crescent marks. Her other rubbed where they were joined. He gripped her ass, pulling her into him, and they cried out together as they came.

“I love you,” he breathed.

**************************************************

 

Klaus Mikaelson stood ready for battle. Silas had called upon him. The wolves were rebelling against him. He had taken a human lover, an ethereal village girl by the name Amara. His wife Qetsiyah took offense, and rallied her children against him. 

 

The battle was a bloody one. It felt wrong to kill the wolves when he was sure he could get them to submit against the blessings Silas had gifted him with. But Silas declared those who stood up against him would be struck down without exception, and Klaus would follow his god’s command. 

 

He killed the third wolf to come at him, and growled for them to surrender before Silas’s power. To show their bellies, and live to fight another day. They looked as if they just may heed his advice when another male scent filled the air. The wolves attacked the new threat, and Klaus watched in horror as they pulled young Henrik from the woods. The boy screamed in pain and terror as they ripped into his flesh

 

“ _ STOP! _ ” Klaus commanded. 

 

Surprisingly, the wolves backed down immediately. 

 

He ran to his brother, cradling him, and assessing his wounds. Henrik let out wet gasps, coughing blood.

 

“Henrik, it’s okay.” he tried desperately, “Just stay with me.”

 

Henrik croaked out a few more heavy breaths before succumbing. His eyes went glassy as the life slipped from them.

 

“NO!!!!” Klaus howled. “Silas!” he called. “Bring him back!”

 

The god appeared before him. 

 

“Bring him back,” Klaus demanded again.

 

“I cannot,” Silas refused. 

 

“Yes you can,” Klaus insisted, “I know you’re capable.”

 

“This is a death that cannot be undone, Klaus. He died in battle.” Silas informed him solemnly.

 

“He’s a child!” Klaus cried. “He is no warrior.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Silas said, putting his hand on Klaus’s shoulder.

 

Klaus jerked away, feeling a god’s indifference to mortal life for the first time. 

 

“Burn!” he shouted. “Burn in the depths of your deepest hell.”

 

**************************************************

 

Esther was inconsible. She locked herself away from the rest of the house, and cried for days. Klaus and his sibling arranged a quiet farewell for the youngest of the family, and held onto each other to get through. Klaus spent his nights in the caves, grieving with his love. During the day he was strong for his siblings, but at night he leaned on Caroline. 

 

“I miss him so much,” Klaus whispered into her shoulder as she held him in her embrace. 

 

“I know, my love,” she said kissing his brow, “I know.”

 

“Isn’t this a lovely sight,” a voice sneered from the dark.

 

The lovers startled apart from one another. Klaus positioned himself protectively in front of Caroline.

 

Silas stepped out of the shadows. His wife was struggling to get out of the chokehold he had on her, and was leading her around by.

 

“My own personal servant, and champion cavorting around behind my back. My, my what a surprise.” Silas spat.

 

“Silas -” 

 

“Do not try to placate me!” he shouted, his voice amplified by the echoing of the caves. 

 

Klaus watched him carefully. 

 

“How did you-”

 

“Your mother came to me,” Silas said. “Just as my wife here was spilling the blood of my dear Amara.”

 

Qetsiyah swung her arm up into his face, and dug her sharp nails into his eyes. He threw her to the ground before she could blind him, but she had bloodied him by the time he reacted. 

 

“You covetous, cruel bitch!” he yelled at her.

 

“I told you not to fuck that little mortal! My own disciple, you swine! I told you months ago, and you fucked her no sooner than the words were out of my mouth,” she screeched, “I told you not to fight the wolves, my children!”

 

“I’m your godly husband,” he hissed at her, “You will not command me about like one of your followers.”

 

“I’m your goddess, I made you what you are! And I can take it away,” she threatened.

 

“So you killed her to punish me? She was your first temple’s disciple! You ungrateful hypocrite!” Silas seethed.

 

Klaus and Caroline watched them volley back and forth, when suddenly Qetsiyah turned to them and smiled. Klaus drew his hand knife from his belt. The goddess was clearly amused at his posturing, her lips twitching as she eyed the knife.

 

“No,” she told Silas almost sweetly. “I gave you Caroline as punishment. The undoing of your champion’s loyalty.”

 

Silas stumbled back in surprise, assessing the two once more. Klaus held the knife deftly in his fist as he moved more fully in front of his lover. 

 

“Look at how he stands between you, his god, and your own servant. Such love, such devotion. He would do anything for her, even go against you.” she told him, her voice sweet as honey. Almost cooing at the lovers.

 

She turned back towards her husband, her voice nasty as she said, “I killed Amara, because the treacherous bitch deserved to die.”

 

“Enough!” Silas cried, turning his attention back to her, “I have had enough.” He pulled a hooked blade from robes. “I’m sending you home, your real home, and you can take your cursed little servants with you!” With that he stabbed his wife.

 

Qetsiyah fell to the ground with the knife embedded in her back, an unsettling laugh on her lips. She was suddenly engulfed in flames. Caroline gasped in fright as the flames licked at her creator’s flesh. She gripped onto Klaus’s sides as they watched on in dismay. A goddess had just fallen before their very eyes.

 

“Klaus!” Caroline said, pulling away from him and clutching her belly. 

 

He turned to her, giving Silas and the burning Qetsiyah his back. “What’s wrong?” he fretted, reaching for her. Her light was increasing in luminosity, and her physical body was becoming consumed by it. “What’s happening?!”

 

“It hurts!” she cried.

 

“Caroline!” he cried as he watched her fade further away. He tried to hold onto her, but his grip moved right through her. He couldn’t get a good grip.

 

Both she and Qetsiyah faded entirely and the flames and light disappeared through the tunnels of the cave.

 

“Where did she go!” he demanded Silas tell him.

 

“You betrayed me! You’ve fallen prey to my wife’s revenge, you weak, foolish mortal.” Silas yelled in the dark.

 

“Where is Caroline!” he yelled back. Fury overtaking him, he lunged at the god. 

 

Silas laughed as Klaus held him to the wall by his neck. “ Qetsiyah has been sent home, and taken her creations with her. You’ve betrayed me for nothing. You’ll never see Caroline again.”

 

A cold, numb rage overtook Klaus. Without conscious thought, he stabbed Silas. Then again. And again. Over and over until the god was more open wound than flesh made being. Klaus released him, and Silas fell to the cave ground dead.

 

**************************************************

 

For a thousand years, Klaus had walked the Earth as a god. Powers stolen from the very gods who had blessed him, and made him their champion.

 

For a thousand years, the stars had shone upon the Earth lighting the nights sky. Shimmering around their creator, the moon. 

 

For a thousand years, Klaus had called upon witches who wielded earth’s eternal magic to bring his star back to Earth.

 

Tonight, he stood under the full moon with the blood of Amara’s descendent on his lips, a wolf’s heart in his hands, and a disciple’s lifeless body lying at his feet. 

 

Tonight, the spell to bring Caroline home to him would be completed.

 

Tonight, he would be reunited with his love.

 

Wolves howled into the night as a shooting star came crashing down unto the Earth. Klaus peered down into the crater the crash had created. He jumped down into the hole, as Caroline looked up at him from a prone position. 

 

“Klaus?” she asked as he picked her up in a bridal carry.

 

“Yes, love?” he answered, moving his face down to hers.

 

“Is it really you?” she blinked tears from her eyes. “It’s been so long.”

 

“I know, love, I know.” He held her closer

 

“I missed you,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, and touched her forehead to his.

 

“And I, you.” he told her. “Welcome home.” 

 

They kissed until sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked this story.  
> Comments make my day, so if you have a second please leave a few words.
> 
> Caroline's cave dress:  
> https://www.trendhunter.com/slideshow/modern-twists-on-the-toga-gown
> 
> So this has been a stressful few days. Writers block on Monday, Tuesday were the elections (I love you Texas, but what the hell was that??? we have got to get out shit together, bless each and everyone of your hearts *so much side eye*), and Wednesday the cable feed to my house got cut by construction work (no tv and internet for 24 hrs, ugh, thank god for my phone). All is well now tho, so hopefully I can get back on track with my NaNoWriMo journey.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ew6VhePf0tA
> 
> My tumblr updates are sporadic and mostly food, fandom, and quotes. Please come say hi :)  
> https://breakfasttako.tumblr.com/
> 
> November word count: 12,266


End file.
